


Rick Fic Test Run

by ItsWednesdayYesterday



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsWednesdayYesterday/pseuds/ItsWednesdayYesterday
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic, written last year. I think I may start writing again. Let me know what you think?





	Rick Fic Test Run

Come here baby girl, Daddy wants to see you.”

You jump out of bed and swiftly make your way down the long corridor that leads to Rick’s office. The tone of his voice was rather pleasant, which was cause for immediate concern. You stop in front of the ornate oak double doors of the main study and take in a deep breath; using the moment to haphazardly fix your hair and the straps of your bra.

You slink through the crack between the doors you made and quietly close them behind you. You look over to see Rick sitting on his ‘throne’ - a custom white Italian Leather Divani Casa - with his usual, unamused look. The piercing white of the chair is a stark contrast to the pastel tones of his blue dress shirt and pink blazer.

He moves his pointer finger from its’ resting position on his bottom lip and with the barest minimum of energy, beckons you. He looks you up and down as you walk towards him, and you can see the slightest hint of a smirk creep onto his face. Rick unfolds his legs which prompts you to sit. He gently pulls you back until you’re essentially reclining on him; putting all of your weight on his chest. He places one hand between your legs, void of any clothing whatsoever, and the other beneath your chin; encouraging you to rest your head on his shoulder.

“H-how’s my Princess?” He whispers into your ear. His tone low and soft; almost comforting. You mouth the word good with your eyes closed and cheeks red; knowing full well he can feel the heat already radiating from your cunt.

“Mm. Good.” He purrs. The deep growl in his chest that accompanied the response makes you completely weak and subconsciously melt into him more. He covers the nape of your neck with sloppy yet delicate kisses, and you savor every one. Rick has spoiled you with affection before, but never for the hell of it. You’re legitimately surprised that there was no ca-

Pop!

You immediately open your eyes. “What the hell..?” You think to yourself. You were so engulfed in the attention you were receiving that you completely failed to notice the man standing not even ten feet in front of you. You weren’t going to lie either, he was easy on the eyes. Was it the multicolored cap, or the semi tight white jacket with gold bands arounds the upper arms that he was sporting? No.. Wait. What? You hear another loud pop come from what you now identify as the gum he was chewing. 

“Heh. What, what’s wrong doll face?” He snickers, “Never met another Rick before?” You turn and look at your Rick, searching his face for some kind of answer. He takes a moment before responding, taking obvious pleasure in your flustered confusion.

“This is Bubblegum; an acquaintance of mine. He offered to uh, help me with your training. So I took him up on it. I figured yuh-you wouldn’t mind”. The Ricks exchanged mischievous grins. You began to stammer some sort of refutation but before you could get any kind of coherent thought out, you were shushed by your Rick, and this time, it was far from playful.

Rick spread your legs apart, laying both over the respective arm rests. Bubblegum lowered to his knees and positioned himself just inches away from your now dripping cunt.

“What’s rule number one Princess?” Rick demanded, but you were too focused on Bubblegum’s teasing to answer. He brazenly licked his lips whilst studying every line of your mostly bare body. His gaze ended by meeting yours, which prompted him to blow you a kiss. You couldn’t help but to smile.

Rick’s grip on your thighs tightened immensely; to the point you were convinced his nails were going to pierce your skin. This caused you to let out a muted yelp.  
“I asked you a fucking question. W-what’s rule number one?” He hissed. This time, you managed to whine back an answer.

“Only cum for Daddy..” 

Your Rick hums, satisfied with the answer he received. He kisses your cheek with mock affection then proceeds to lean back into the chair. Without warning, Bubblegum tastes you; exploring all your creases and folds. He outlines your shape with his tongue but purposefully ghosts over your swollen clit; instead breathing a long hot breath. You let out a shallow moan which wins you a warning growl from Rick.

The moment Bubblegum sees you unravel he attacks. Poking and circling your clit in indistinguishable and cruel patterns, causing your legs to shake. At the first sign of struggle Rick snakes his arm around and grasps your neck. Not to choke but definitely to threaten. He kisses your cheek then whispers into to your ear, low and strained so only you can hear, “Cum an-and I’ll fucking kill you.” You use Rick’s legs as leverage and try to pull away but Bubblegum just pulls you right back, going at you with more intensity every time you try.  
Minutes seem like hours. You fight the overwhelming urge. Rick’s grip around your neck gets progressively tighter as he whispers all the ways he could mutilate your body and get away with it. You begin to see stars dance in your vision; not sure if they’re manifesting because of the lack of air or your suppression of the orgasm you were edging so dangerously close to. You don’t know how much longer you could do this. “At least if he kills me I can still cum right?’ You thought to yourself. ‘I could be okay with that. I think I coul–”  
“Stop!” Rick barked. Bubblegum immediately pulled away. The gust of cold air on your clit brings you back to reality, and Rick once again pulls you back so you’re resting on him. 

“What a good girl for Daddy,” he croons. “You did such a good job Princess..”

He slowly pushes two fingers inside of you and massages your clit with his thumb. A few pumps and just the right pressure of his thumb is enough to push you over the edge. You raise your arm above you and wrap it around Rick’s neck and moan into his blazer you have clutched in your other. He lets you ride out the entire orgasm without a single harsh word.


End file.
